Rain Drop Kisses
by Fallon
Summary: When eleven year old Yamato is feeling depressed and all alone in the world, Mimi shows him a magic trick that will cure all his problems. Four years later Mimi the one in Yamato shoe's and he's there to cure her. Mimato


**__**

Rain Drop Kisses

__ ****

Authors Notes: The prologue of this story is all in italic, which I hope readable. The prologue takes place the same year as the first season. Meaning Yamato is eleven and Mimi is ten. As for the real story, it all in normal format. It takes place four years after the prologue , making Yamato fifteen now and Mimi fourteen. Enjoy, I hope.....

__

The sky seemed to understand his mood as the sun disappeared behind the dark rain clouds meaning one thing. Rain. He didn't care as he watched the wind make tiny ripples across the lake surface. As the droplets of rain began to fall down upon him from the sky above , he wondered if it was rain or tears rolling down his cheeks.

Nothing in this world seemed fair to him any more. Nothing could take away his suffering. Not of any thing he could think of. So he sat in the rain. All alone. Crying. Not caring if he let the tears fall or not.

He had a bluff. The rain. He could blame the wetness all on the rain. No one would ever have to know. That he had cried once more. No one would have to know he had gave in. No one in this world would learn of his secret. 

She came up behind him. With her long brown curls swirling behind her as she skipped with her pink umbrella above head. She had come alone. Hoping the world would let her be her and no one else in the rain. Hoping it let her heart sour and her dreams fly.

She watched him with curious eyes. Her chocolate eyes full of wonder and surprised. She hadn't thought of even coming across him. Here in the rain. 

She wondered why he sat alone. He wasn't happy. That she could tell by the way his shoulders were slouched over. Hand running through the puddle forming in front of him. Almost at the edge of the lake. Swirling in the wind.

She walked over to him as he ignored the rain. Weeping lightly. Him crying was not something she was used to and it pained her. Then it worried her. If him being strong was not something she could count on in life, what could she hold true?

She carefully made her way around the mud puddles and squatted down in front of him on her knees. He jumped, frighten of course. He sniffed as she scrunched her eyebrow, giving him a penetrating look. Almost as if she could see into his soul.

Rain trickled down her cheeks as she looked up at the sky watching, the clouds roll by. Giving him enough time to rub his eyes. Much as she had planned. He hadn't seen her in over a month. And here she was, right where he had come to be alone.

This is my secret spot, how did she find it; he wonder to himself.

This was my wishing place, guess I have to share it with him; she thought to herself. Then turned her glaze back towards him. Wondering and pondering all to herself. He had been crying, she knew he was trying to deny it all. 

Even though he rather turn away he couldn't give way to her stare. She seemed to want something from him and he didn't care to find out what it was. She smiled brightly and he wonder how someone could be in such high spirited mood when he was in such a low one. Why was it she could always find a time like this to smile and any other time she be the one in his place, crying.

"Wanna see a magic trick that, make you yourself again?" She asked him as her curls bounced once again around her heart shaped face.

He looked at her and was unsure of what she was rambling on about this time. But he want her to leave him alone. All to himself. So he gave in and shrugged. She took it as his answer and grinned. Something had come over her and he was unsure if he like it or not.

"Okay, close your eyes." She order him and with a sigh he did such.

The next thing he knew her lips where pressed up against his. Brushed against his. Lightly. Not really something you could call a kiss. But that was what he saw it as .

He didn't know what to do. Was he suppose to kiss her back? Or was this a one sided thing? He wasn't even sure if he wasn't kissing her either. He was so confused. 

He couldn't think of any thing better to do so he open his eyes. His cheeks were on fire as she pulled away, laughing at the surprised look on his face.

"What you do that for?" He demanded to know as she stood up with her umbrella twirling it around in the rain.

"It worked." The brunette said smiling once more at the blond who was still embarrassed and angry all at the same time.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" He shouted at her as she walked away waving to him in the rain.

After she was out of sight the rain stopped and he fount him self no longer crying. But his lips seemed to tingle. Maybe she had worked some type of magic on him. He was too embarrassed to be sadden by the fact his mother and brother were moving away. None of that seemed to matter any as she touched his lips. She had kissed him. And he hadn't even seen that coming. His first kiss had come from her. His very first kiss in the whole world.

His very first kiss would remain by her. Of all people. Her and only her would be the person name he have to repeat when some one asked him who was the first girl he kissed. But he wasn't even sure he had kissed her back. It had all happened so quick. It was hard to be sure. To make matters worse he had his eyes close the whole time. He would never be able to describe the details of what had happened during the event.

Not that he really cared. He had no time for mushy stuff. It wasn't him. He didn't care. No. Not one bit. It didn't matter if she had kissed him. That she was the first girl that he or that had kissed him. Didn't make a bit of difference to him. As long as he ignored the tingling feeling every thing would be fine. Long as he did let his mind drift back the feeling of her lips pressed to his, he never have to worry about it. But he couldn't think of anything else.

Little did he know as she walked away from him she was facing the same problem. With her umbrella above head even though the rain had stopped. Her lips were tingling as well. For she had just used something up. Something she'd never be able to get back either. For he had been her first kiss and it wasn't any thing like she had planed on either.

The weather, the mood, and the reason for starters. And the boy was the thing that topped the cake. Never in her life. Even in her wildest dreams had she pictured that it would be him that would use up her first kiss. 

She wasn't even sure how it had happened. Or what made her do such. But it had worked. He had been too worried, embarrassed, and angry to care about crying any more. As she closed her umbrella and carried it lightly by her side, she wondered too. If his lips were tingling as well.

Mimi Tachikawa went where ever her legs carried her. Not caring where she eventually end up at. It didn't matter to her any more. Nothing really mattered to her at the moment. 

Because of resent twist of events she was lost. Not literally. Just in dismay. She no longer had a purpose in this world. None she could think of. Nothing made sense in her life any more.

Mimi Tachikawa was something of the past. In her own opinion she had no name. She was nameless. As longs as she wasn't sure who she was any more. That she would remain. Lost in a forest of confusion. With no path to take. Yet.

She was lost some where in between. An identical crisis. That was what she had been told she was going through. It had been blamed on the move from Japan to America. Then a year later just when her life was back to normal. When she had as many friends she couldn't do with out much like she had before in Japan. When she was once more the star of the show. On top of her life and in charge of her again, she was once again backed up and moved back to Japan.

Home? Where was home? Japan? America? Who was she? That was another question she was asking herself.

She wondered as she followed the breeze blowing through the tree branches, down the side walk. Almost unconscious. Never did she worry what time it was and where she was heading.

Mimi was too busy thinking of every thing else that had to do with her.

She was missing some thing. But what she was unsure. She thought it had been her appearance at first. So off went the long length of her brown hair and in with the short dye pink hair. It didn't please her to long so it was back to being a brunette for such a short notice. 

Having her natural hair color once more didn't please her anymore then having pink hair. So it was off to that awful perm and bleached blond hair she was still having nightmares about. Now she had learn it didn't change the ways she felt inside to change the her looks on the outside.

What is it I'm looking for, she wondered as she stood at a small lake twirling in the breeze. Ripples forming across the top. So this had been where she had been heading without knowing. 

Her wishing spot. Her private kingdom away from it all. No one knew of it. No one she could recall of. It belong all to her and she wouldn't share it with anyone. This was one thing in her life that made sense.

Mimi picked up a small pebble in her hand a skipped it three times across the surface of the lake. She tried several times more but was only able to skip it three times each.

Will nothing in this world give me a break, she yelled to herself. Wondering why she couldn't get the rock half way across the lake. She sighed and gave up and walked towards the dock. 

She peaked at the water in between the cracks in the board. And smiled at the ducks hoping she had some type of food for them. She reached into her short pockets and pull out a small zip lock baggie of corn mill that she always carried with her just incase.

She felt sadness rush through her once more as the ducks ate until she had no more to give and fluttered over to the other side. Leaving her with a glance of fullness.

For ducks ,they seemed to know where they were going in life. Unlike her. They really had no purpose in this life. They didn't care if they were just duck and nothing more. They were happy being them self and that was all that mattered.

Mimi rolled over on her back and glanced at the clouds floating in the gray sky that had once been a pure color of crystal blue. Was the sky feeling her pain and waited to share it as well, she asked herself even though she knew she was just talking nonsense. It was just began stepping up to the stage. Ready to act it part.

She had already done that. Cheerleading had seemed the perfect thing for her. She was after all already stereo typed as an airhead, so why not become a cheerleader in a short skirt to let the falsely judge her even more. But she was been a pro at the whole thing.

She was a born natural when it came to gymnastic. Cartwheels, no problem. Round offs a breeze. What ever they wanted she could do it. But she had gotten careless. Gotten where she didn't find it such a trill when a male team member tossed her into the air. 

She had messed up and fallen. Suffering in her back for a while. Physical therapy had been hell. She had been lucky there was no major damage. She was unable to jump, spin, and everything else that was required as a cheerleader and so she handed in her pom- poms.

This had let to the stage. There in drama she could become who ever she wanted. Her lines where written for her. All ready, everything was put in position. No worrying about what would happen next, what she should do about it. It was all right there in front of her. For that she hated and loved all at the same time.

As the a light sprinkle began Mimi looked up towards the storm brewing in the sky. 

"I want to be whole once more", Mimi whispered to the sky.

"I wish I could have what I'm missing." Mimi wished, she knew why she had come her. To make a wish. She had once believed this part of the park was magical. Who was to say it wasn't? 

She could believe in magic and nonsense if she wanted to. It could hurt matters any as the rain fell a little harder and she closed her eyes. Letting the rain drops kiss her eyelids. It felt almost as if a butterfly had landed on them instead. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as the empty feeling filled her heart once more. She then began to sob louder than she had planed as she sat up and brought her knees to her face. 

Yamato Ishida walked with the first umbrella he had grabbed at home. Didn't matter what color it was. As long as it wasn't pink or girly he didn't care. He knew exactly were he was going. He needed some time to himself for once.

He had too much to deal with at the moment. His marks at school. His father jumping on him about them. His band. And that annoying Jun girl that reminded him of a vulture soaring around in the sky. Waiting to sink her claws into him.

Personal if he had his way he shipped the girl far ,far away from him. On a one way trip. But knowing her she find away to return. Much like that Jason dude in Halloween and he didn't plan on cutting any heads off either.

But that was the least of his problem. His father had began dating again. They were getting too serious in just a couple of months together. Yamato wasn't pleased with the news. When ever he woke up in the morning she was there. When he went to bed at night she was still there. 

She cooked. She cleaned. She was beautiful. Funny, smart , and perfect for his father. He hated her. Yamato knew where these was going. She would try to get closer to him. Give him some annoying nickname. Something like Yammie or something along that line

She'd be in his room. Pressing his boxers before long. Picking up all the pizza boxes on the floor. Buying him a new tooth brush each month. She'd even be buying him clothing that made him look like a preppy country club boy. Then his father would make him wear them.

She be wanting him and her to spend some quality time together. One on one. Just her and him. The witch would try and explain how she'll never try and take over his mother's place. Which all evil step mother's did. Even though she wasn't even close to being his step mother , yet.

She had stayed over last night. That he was sure of. When he went to take a shower that morning she had some out of the bathroom in a robe. His father robe. One of them at least. Not that he even cared any more. 

She made breakfast. Chocolate Chip Pancakes. He hated pancakes. Especially the one she made. The were either too sweet or too mushy. His mother's had been perfect. Because she to was perfect unlike this new bred of she demon at his table and in his shower.

As he was forced to eat the things, his mind wondered on matter it shouldn't have. He had been tempted to ask his father why he could have girls stay over with him too but bite his tongue before he did such. He never lived matters down. He be grounded for life and his father would have another one of those man to man talks with his son.

The last one he had with his father he almost knocked him self unconscious on the kitchen table. Banging his head on the hard wooden as his father tried to be blunt and get it over with quickly, which hadn't happened. He still could remember his father going on and on about the facts of life. What a shame he hadn't had any ear plugs that day. He didn't want to sit through one of those talks again. And he wouldn't even try telling his father again that his "perfect" replacement for his mother was an evil alien queen bent on talking over the world by sucking out his son's brains. That hadn't ended well.

What did Takeru think of her. Of little miss , I have the I.Q. of 2? Of little miss, I get my hair stuck in the blow dryer? In more or less he had said long as dad happy that all that matters. He even went as far as to say she was a real nice lady. Sometimes he wonder if his brother had some how ate paint chips when he was younger.

But then again Takeru lived with their mother. She supposedly brought her sons up to be gentleman that had manners. He had one question. Where was she at when he was growing up? Because he sure didn't have any manners towards that thing that was going to call him Yammie. He shuttered at the thought of him in a little sailor suit, that she had bought fro him which his father made him wear, and her calling him that in public.

So here he was. Hiding, really. From her. And that perfect white smile she try to use against him like she had her father. She was a blond, probably why his father had been attracted to her anyway. But then again his mother was blond, so maybe there was hope. His father and mother hadn't stayed together, so maybe neither would they. But then again they did have two children together. So much for that idea.

Why was it he couldn't drive this one away, like he had all the other. It hadn't taken much to ride him self of them. But this one, she was tricky. Takeru told him he was being childish and to acted his age. Well how was a fifteen year old boy with the chance of having a step mother suppose to act? Happy? Joyful? Don't think so. And who was his brother to tell him to act his age?  


At least he was fighting with that moron Daisuke over some girl. Now that it wasn't a site to see. Each of them trying to out do one and another. Takeru of course wasn't so obvious but Daisuke, he didn't care. He let the whole world know it. But Yamato gave up with that thought recalling Hikari telling him she like Takeru as well. But wanted to keep it a secret for now.

Well there goes that fun, Yamato thought with a sigh. Life was blissful and happy for everyone but him. The rain was becoming annoy and he hadn't even got where he was going to. Does life in general have some thing against me, he wondered? Why was it everyone but him was fine and peachy about his father's love life. His father didn't need a girl friend.

For crying out loud he was forty. He didn't have time for women. He was getting old. His teeth and hair would be falling out soon. The women was half his age too. Twenty something or maybe she was thirty. Who cared how old she was? The question was did she love his father enough to chew the man food when his teeth fell out? He was the only one that did give a care about this threat in his home. If his father want to see anyone it should be the women that gave birth to his off spring. Was that too much to ask for? He thought not.

Yamato finally reached the hidden lake in the park. His secret hide away from it all. His thinking spot as well. He'd been coming here for years. No one knew about it. Or at least he didn't think anyone did. A memory flash through his mind and he stopped . Some one did know about this place. She did. Or maybe she had just followed him.

He shook the thought out of his mind. It still embarrassed him. His first kiss was not something he wanted to think about either. Not when it came to her. She wasn't suppose to do something like that. She was a friend and nothing more. He'd never told anyone and he doubted if she did either.

Oh well he thought to himself as he stepped over a small mud puddle and headed towards the worn deck leaning out across the lake. He squinted his eyes together to try and make out the figure sitting in the rain. 

He sighed as he walked over towards her. She was still crying. Worry and so confused. Much like he was but he wasn't crying at about it. Speak of the devil, he thought to him self as he held his umbrella above her. Blocking the rain. Protecting her from the drops falling upon her body.

Mimi opened her eyes once she noticed she was no longer becoming wet. She had thought the rain had stopped at first but her bare skin above her sandals were still feeling the touch of the water. 

Yamato stood over top of her looking at her, wondering why she be sitting out in the rain. Mimi glanced at the boy wondering why he was out in this kind of weather. He didn't take his stare away and neither did she. They were both trying to figure the other out. What the others angle was? 

Mimi sighed as he handed her a handkerchief his mother suspected him to carry with him at all times. Which he did. Mimi looked at Yamato for a moment and turned her face from the boy. She didn't want his sympathy. Didn't need it either. He was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. 

Knowing him he start teasing her over the matter of her crying. But it wasn't any of his business what she did. And there was no way she was going to let him see her weak and in need. 

Yamato shrugged. She was upset and wanted to be left alone. Wasn't going to happen. What kind of friend would he be if he left before cheering her up? Not that they'd ever been close. She belong to the same group of friends but they didn't hang out together unless there was other people around.

Yamato sat down besides her, still holding his umbrella above the both of them while she dangled her feet over the water. She sighed as she looked to her right and fount him still there. Now sitting right beside her.

"So what eating you?" Yamato asked the girl as she held back her sobs.

"Nothing." Mimi mumbled under her breath, still not looking at him.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked once more knowing she was lying.

"I'm not crying!" Mimi snapped in between sniffs.

Yamato shook his head as he watched a couple of tears roll down her cheeks. He did know why she would deny matter. He seen her cry countless numbers of times . Mostly over nothing. 

But it seemed when she moved back to Japan, she had changed. She wasn't her usual perky but somewhat annoying self. He hadn't really paid attention to it before but now he could recall all the small details. She wasn't obsessed with the color pink as much as she had been for starters. She wasn't chatting non stop about some cute guy with Miyako, any more. She wasn't all giggly and whinnying one minute, neither. He wondered why he hadn't noticed before.

He watched another set of tears fall and closed his umbrella. Something came over him and he began to get fed up with the way he was ignoring him. The only reason he was out on this deck was to turn her frown upside down.

He pushed away the tears on her right cheek with his index finger and she glanced at him once again. Her facial expression was some where in between angry and down right annoyed. But he also something else but he wasn't sure if he was right. Mimi seem to have a bit of red in her cheeks . Meaning the girl was blushing. But she stopped weeping.

This brought back memories of past events for the boy and Yamato understood what he was going to have and do. After all if him just touching her cheek got her in a bit of an uproar, he knew this was going to cause her either totally embarrassment or cause her to snap and kill him. He just prayed she did have any sharp objects in her cargo short pockets.

"Wanna see something that cure all your problems?" Yamato asked as innocently as he could. 

Mimi titled her head, to look at the boy who was sitting beside her. She didn't like the smile on his face or the way his sapphire colored eyes were glowing at the moment. She knew something was up, but what she was unsure. She didn't even want to see what he had up his sleeve either. But as the logical part of her brain screamed your going to regret it in the morning time, the curious and fun loving part of her brain looked forward to the challenge. Beside maybe then he would go away and stop annoying her.

"If I say yes you promise to leave me alone?" Mimi asked the blond whom was no longer grinning any more, but twiddling his thumbs acting once more as if he was a little saint. 

He nodded then said " Before I can show you, you gotta close your eyes."

Mimi sighed and wondered what he was up to. He wasn't dumb enough to push her in the water or so something along in those lines. He was more annoying now that he was older than she had though he would be . He was like the Olsen Twins , Daisuke, and Barney all rolled into one as he order her to close her eyes, once more.

Mimi did as she was told and had the strangest feeling to say been there, done that. Then it hit her, she knew exactly what he was going to do because she had been the one in his shoes four years ago. In this very spot. She had called it a magic trick back then, even though he hadn't don't the same. He just called it a cure. Before she could protest or open her eyes his lips were pressed against her.

He really didn't have anything to worry about. After all this was revenge from that time she had left him the one blushing and confused about what had just happened. Now it was her turn. He do everything she done. He even walked away with a simple it worked like she had.

She sat bewilder. Here he was ,Yamato Ishida. One of the most popular guys at school and he was kissing her. Girl were always threw them self at him left and right. But him kissing her had nothing to do with any of those girls had in mind. 

He was getting to her. Pay back in more then one way. Then again he had had in mind planned the same method she had, long ago. Make her worry about something else and she forget why she was crying in the first place. That what she had done to him.

He wonder how long it would take to work. How long would it take for her just to haul off and slap him silly. Knock the living day lights out of him. He didn't doubt she would hesitated either. She might even break his neck after wards. So he decide on a quick peck.

She opened her eyes way before he pulled away. She wasn't going to let him win. Get the upper hand over him. She look the boy right square in the eyes and he pulled away. Glared at him more or less. Even though his life could have been at stake, Yamato broke out into a laughing fit as Mimi turned a fair shade of red.

He was laughing so hard he forgot all about running away before she murder him there in plain day light. He was enjoying this too much to leave it all behind any way. He wondered if that how he looked when she pulled away from him and began to laugh even harder. 

Mimi was no longer worried about events in her life. All that mattered to her was making him pay for making a fool out of her. He had no right to do what he did. Even though she had pretty much given him permission to do such , more or less. One thing they both knew he had worked the magic trick on her she had taught him long ago.

"I bet you wouldn't think it was too funny if they tables where turned , would you?" Mimi asked still more red then she would have like to be.

"You had it coming ,remember; and now your too embarrassed to cry over things you shouldn't be in the first place." Yamato said in his defense. 

"Ishida, you don't have what it take to embarrass me and I wasn't crying. " Mimi told the smug looking boy in her own defense even though they both knew she was lying.

"Oh really then why are you blushing so much?" Yamato asked innocently with an almost evil smirk on his face.

"I'm not blush, you idiot!" The brunette snapped at him once more, making his smile grown even larger then it was already.

"No need for name calling , it seems as if I've done my job here and I'll be leaving." The blond told Mimi, but she decided he wasn't going to walk away the winner of this battle.

He had gotten a kick out of making her seem foolish and he was not going to get away that easy. She had made him blush just as much as she was at the moment when he was younger and she didn't see why she could so do such now.

"Yamato before you go I have something to give you as well." Mimi stated making the boy wonder what she was up too and suddenly he realized she was out to get him.

Before the boy could move she grabbed the collar of his black polo shirt and pulled him towards her. She kissed the older boy lightly on the lips, lasting a little longer than he had kissed her. Mimi then pulled away from the boy and with a shove he was off the deck and with the plus of a large splash he was in the lake.

Mimi broke out in a giggle fit of her own. He hadn't had the changes to close his eyes. He didn't see her kissing him again coming. He imaged something like getting knocked of the deck but never had he seen her lips against his again coming. She could tell by the surprised look on his face. 

After a minute or two had past she began to worry. She hadn't seen Yamato come to the surface yet. For air and Mimi had began to fear the worst. 

"Yamato!" Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping he was fine.

"Ishida, this isn't funny!" Mimi began to yell 

"You win, I give!" The almost in tears girl shouted.

"Did you hear me Yamato I said you won, I give up!" Mimi screamed even louder .

Yamato was perfectly fine. He had come up under the deck and was watching her through the cracks in the dock. At first he had decide she deserved it. Who was she to kiss him again, then shove him in the water. But he had taken the joke too far now. She was on the verge of tears once more. He could tell by the way her voice began to shake as she screamed his name again.

He quickly swam to the left side of the dock and quietly snuck up behind her as she hollered for him once more. He knew she thought he was dead. Before she had the change to jump in to look for the boy he wrapped his arm around the standing girl and brought her face to face with him.

"Sorry Tachikawa, but I don't take charity." Yamato told her and kissed her once more before she had the chance to bite his head of for making her worry so much. The before she had a chance to reacted , or slap him as she would have like too, he shoved her in the lake as well.

Mimi, not wanting to act as immature as him, immediately came to the top. Taking in a lung full of fresh air. The rain had become nothing more then a light sprinkle once more. A evil idea came to her as the wet boy one the dock held his hand out to help her up out of the water.

Yamato laughed at the girl who looked like a wet swamp rat as he held out his hand trying to help her back up. She was now as wet as him and he had won. No doubt about it, he though to himself. Mimi on the other hand had other plans. She wasn't going to give up know after he had made her worry sick about him. He was going to pay for being such a jerk and good friend all at the same time. Mimi took a hold of his hand and jerked him back in the lake as well.

For what seemed like an hour the ducked each other under the water. Raced each other. Played like children in the lake. Forgetting both of their problems. She no longer cared about her purpose in life at the moment and right then and there he didn't care if he had a half - sibling on the way. Which he didn't. The rain had stopped by now. Even their little game had. The kissing had been cut short after Mimi had been pushed in the water.

Mimi and Yamato laid on the dock, now that they had each probably swallowed enough water for twenty people. The sun was up again and they both laid flat, hoping to dry before they had to go home. Neither of them wanted to go home even though they didn't want to admit. They were too busy arguing over who was the official winner of the battle.

"Face the fact little boy, I won." Mimi said debating the matter with the blond.

"First of all who are you calling little boy, I'm your elder by a year; as for the winner, that would be me, myself, and I." Yamato argued right back giving Mimi a good laugh.

"Well you, yourself, and that I guy are all full of it, face the facts I beat your fair and square." Mimi told the boy in between giggles.

"Get your facts straight little miss giggle boxes, I embarrassed you more than you have me." Yamato said looking staring at the wet girl who giggled even more at the in denial boy. Yamato fount him self blushing once more as he realized he was staring at her too much but she didn't seem to notice. 

Mimi began to count up all the brief kiss they had given to each other to make the other blush like crazy and sighed. Neither of them had won. They were both tied. Both with the score of two and nothing more.

"We tied, Yamato." Mimi told the boy and looked back at him before he kissed her lightly again and she once again blushed that day.

"Looks like I broke the tie and that leaves me the winner of our little battle, don't you think?" Yamato asked, blushing him self right along with Mimi.

"You cheated." Mimi complained while sitting up, then kissed him in return.

"I didn't cheat, you just a sore loser." Yamato told the girl as he leaned in to kiss her longer then he had before.

"Hell has no fury, like the rife of a woman. "Mimi said as she kissed the boy back almost a second after he had finished his, lasting longer then the one that had proceeded it.

"Amen to that." Yamato mumbled leaning in closer to the girl, bringing his lips to her and lasting even longer than before.

"Mimi, who was your first kiss?" Yamato asked, now full of curiosity, adding the another tally to the kissing chart.

"You, Yama-chan." Mimi admitted as the kiss grew stronger as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him , as he told her she was his as well. 

Yamato didn't give a care what his father did any more as he kissed her. He didn't care if his father married the women. He didn't care if she was going to call him Yammie or put starch in with his underwear. None of that seemed to matter as he held on to her as they kissed again.

Mimi finally knew what she had been missing. Why she was so uncompleted. Maybe this place had been magic and answered her wishes. She had her wish grant. She was no longer empty inside. She was full again. That she knew as she kissed him back. What she had been missing was what she had right now. Him. Now she was compete and could be her again.

"So who winning now?" Yamato asked her as he pulled away from her for a brief moment.

"I lost count, guess we have to start all over again. " Mimi said playful with causing him to laugh a bit and they both began their game all over again and when they lost count they would start all over again.

****

Even More Notes From The Author:

****

Disclaimers: I don't not own the shows **Digimon, Barney** ( thank god), or **Halloween**. Digimon belongs to a group of people that I don't and never will belong to. Unless some one leaving a seat to me in their will and I don't know about it..... 

**Thanks And What Not 's**: I want to give a big thanks to any one and everyone that actually sat through another pointless, annoying, and worthless Mimato Fan Fic by me. I got the whole wanna see a magic trick thing from **Martian Successor Nadesico**. Which is a must watch show. Yurika drives me insane, so if you watch it ignore her and her countless annoyance. 

I didn't count on ending the story like this. It just turned out like it is as I kept typing. Which I finished around two something in the morning. 

**This story is for all the people that bite any one head off if they ditch Yamato and Mimi as a couple. Then it also goes out to all those nice one that don't bite people's head off. And this story also goes to those wacky two web mistress at Mimi and Matt 4ever, Pally-Mon and Music Chick**. **Or as I like to call her Jess-sama**. 

Anyway go to **lelola.com **and check out **First Terr**a in the digimon series fanfic's by a pal of mine. Bet you it the most complex thing you ever read, even though he does chose Michi. Nothing wrong with that... Mimi the main character. Two thumbs way , way up for that!

And by the way I really don't like the end of this story at all, bet you don't either.


End file.
